fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
西尼亞斯
西尼亞斯（Innes、ヒーニアス） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石. He is the prince of Frelia and the older brother of 塔娜. He is famed for his immense skill with the 弓 and his tactical prowess. 資料 In the B support conversation between Moulder and Vanessa, it is revealed that ten years prior the storyline, a foreign archer of great renown came to the palace to display his skills. Although Innes was still young, he demanded to match his own skills with the foreigner's. The two of them scored many perfect hits even though the target was moved farther away after each one. The foreigner eventually became tired and and offered to place the target too far away for Innes to hit for one last shot. While the foreigner barely hit it, Innes simply tilted his bow upward and achieved another perfect shot. The foreign archer finally gave up and Innes won the contest. During the events of the game, Innes departs from Frelia and begins to travel to Jehanna. However, while he is in Carcino, he becomes trapped in an increasingly dire situation as Pablo and his mercenaries make several attempts to kill him. Eventually, Innes tells Gerik and Tethys to leave, surrender, or flee because he thinks that they will be in his way. However, both Gerik and Tethys refuse to do so and enter the coming battle alongside him. Around this time, he is reinforced by 艾莉可 and thereafter joins her army. From this point on, he accompanies her and occasionally gives his thoughts about some of the events that occur. 個性 Innes is extremely brash, arrogant, and proud. He also harbors an intense rivalry with 艾夫拉姆 that appears to be fueled by his own one-sided envy. However, he is actually a good and just person at heart. He is also a very capable leader, although he is not necessarily charismatic. Innes's analytical and critical mindset is both his greatest asset and his worst flaw. His skills are very useful in times of crisis, but his interpersonal relationships suffer and it takes him a long time to build meaningful bonds with the other characters. He can be very harsh and severe towards Tana, whom he wants to spare from the horrors of war. He tries to convince her to return to Frelia, but he is ultimately unsuccessful as she insists that she is ready for war, having trained with Syrene and Vanessa. However, it is shown that he only wants to help her in their A support conversation, but expresses it poorly due to his pride and thus he must stop seeing her as a child in need of protection because he can reveal what he truly thinks about her. 在遊戲中 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石 基礎數據 |-|Eirika's Route= |-|Ephraim's route= 進階數據 |75%* |40% |40% |45% |45% |20% |25% |} *60% in the Japanese version Supports *艾莉可 *Vanessa *約書亞 *塔娜 *Gerik *L'Arachel 總體 As a pre-promoted Sniper with high bases and weapon ranks, Innes' most noteworthy trait is his immediate and very powerful player phase offense. Thanks to his notable Speed, Strength, and Skill bases, he has very little difficulty one rounding the majority of enemies he will encounter from the moment he joins. His high A rank in bows also allows him to use silver bows immediately from the start, and he is the fastest unit to achieve the S rank in bows needed to use the powerful Nidhogg. His decent growths will also allow him to keep this powerful offense up even in lategame. Innes' main weaknesses are tied to the limitations of his Sniper class. He lacks a close quarters option for combat and will not be able to deliver counter attacks as a result. His foot movement may also give him difficulty in keeping up with the movement of mounted and flying units. Compared to Neimi, Innes has significantly higher bases and will be more powerful when acquired. However, her higher offensive stat growths tend to make her slightly stronger than Innes at a maxed level, and she can also become a ranger for the improved movement and option to use swords. Despite this, Innes' much lower investment cost and very strong performance allow him to remain a strong contender for the whole game. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass '*'Enemy only; joins unequipped 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Regal Strategician :''The prince of Frelia. Tana's brother. He's brash and arrogant, but good at heart登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones 基礎數據 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 英雄雲集 :Innes/Heroes Quotes Endings *'Innes, King and Tactician' (策謀の王子 Sakubō no Ōji lit. Prince of Machinations) As time went on, he succeeded his father, Hayden, as King of Frelia. His resourcefulness and tactical prowess helped him build a court of loyal vassals that served to lead his country to greater prosperity. *'(A Support with L'Arachel)' Stories tell of the sparks that flew between L'Arachel and Innes when they first met. As the love between them flourished, so too did the bond that united their two nations. *'(A Support with 艾莉可)' After the reconstruction of Renais, Innes challenged Ephraim to a duel. The match ended in a tie. After the fight, Eirika acknowledged her love for Innes, and the two were wed with Ephraim's blessings. *'(A Support with Vanessa)' At Innes's request, Vanessa moved into Castle Frelia where she continued her duties as a knight of the realm. Thereafter, they had a child and lived happily with the blessings of all around them. 語源 Innes is the Celtic word for "Island" or "From the Island". Innes is also the name of a Scottish Clan: the clan is without a chief recognized by the Lord Lyon, King of Arms. 軼事 *In the prototype version, Innes was a Monk instead of a Sniper. *In the Spanish translation of the game, Innes is called James. *In Awakening, the bow from his official Sacred Stones artwork was made into a usable weapon called Innes' Bow. *Innes shares some similarities with 拓海 from Fates: **Both are princes of their respective kingdoms (Innes of Frelia, Takumi of 白夜王國). **Both of them are archers. **Both have issues with trusting others. **Both have a sister whom are of the Pegasus Knight class (Innes with Tana, Takumi with 火乃香). **Both have greyish hair. * Innes shares his English voice actor, Xander Mobus, with 阿爾維斯 in 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集 and Darios in 聖火降魔錄無雙. 圖片 Innes Heroes.png|Artwork of Innes from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Teita. Innes Fight.png|Artwork of Innes from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. Innes Skill.png|Artwork of Innes from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. Innes Damaged.png|Artwork of Innes from Fire Emblem Heroes by Teita. B11-032R.png|Innes as a Sniper in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-033N.png|Innes as an Archer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Innes card 25.jpg|Innes as a Sniper in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Innesingame.gif|Innes's portrait in 聖魔之光石. File:Innes sniper bow.gif|Innes performing a critical hit in 聖魔之光石. Innescipher.png|Artwork of Innes from Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色